


Undercover Work

by FujurPreux



Category: The Dresden Files (Books)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is not sure if going to a convention should be more or less fun than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pretending to be married" prompt from the [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo) challenge.

Murphy should've known already that, no matter what the circumstances were, getting Harry involved in something meant to end up in trouble of the magical kind. She must had been quite upset when she'd asked for his help instead of just offering him a ride when he saw him waiting at the bus stop --putting this investigation on hold because there were no operatives available to work undercover? Those idiots!--, but now she'd forgotten the feeling. Most of it, anyway.

Harry was supposed to have had no more than a decorative function, to be the fake and meek husband who would just follow her around nodding and looking pretty while she worked her way around that stupid married couples-only convention.

Harry was not supposed to be shooting fire from that blasting rod of his to a demon in the dinning room.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out which one he was doing.

The worst part was that, even if she just wanted to yell at him that it was all his fault, she couldn't. She had been the one to drag him there in the first place with the promise of a free lunch. In exchange, all he had to do was to behave according to the circumstances.

No, wait. That right there _was_ the worst part: Harry was behaving according to the circumstances and he was doing it magnificently. He was in his element, after all.

Harry had distracted that thing long enough for Murphy to evacuate practically everyone from the hotel. No one would get hurt. Unless they were stupid enough to come back after her warnings, after hearing all of this noise. She wouldn't mourn the idiot --she would save him so she didn't have to.

As she took an opening to shoot at the demon's kneecaps --she had yet to meet a creature that didn't react to that one-- Murphy thought Harry probably deserved more than just one free lunch. Perhaps he deserved three. Or maybe even the whole week worth of free meals.

Or less, if it turned out that she had to work overtime in the paperwork for all the things that were being broken.

That chandelier looked expensive.

Either way, she was glad she'd brought him along: that demon would've been summoned regardless, and she wasn't sure she could've handled it; she would've had to call him, at any rate. This only saved time.

"Murph! Shoot it on the temple! The temple! Under the horn!" Harry cried.

Oh, a nice, clear weak spot.

At the same time the demon was falling on the ground, its skull perforated by Murphy's bullet, she decided it would only be three free, hot meals for Dresden.

He wasn't even bleeding.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The wimp.  
> 2) Murphy's my forever action girl. \o\


End file.
